Only a FairyTale
by Moony44
Summary: Sixteen years later. When Pam's daughter and Jim's son meet, there is a little love in the air. After years apart, will their parents follow suit? What an ironic world we live in.
1. Fairy Tales

**Another Office fic of mine. I got the idea late last night, right before falling asleep. Jim/Pam. Read and review. **

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Charlotte! Come in here! School starts in twenty minutes!" Pam yelled down the hall.

"Yes _mother_, I'm well aware of that, _mother_," A sixteen year old with light brown, wavy hair and hazel eyes strolled into the hectic kitchen.

"Oh, don't give me that," Pam snapped. "It's your first day at a new school and I want you to be energized for all your fun tests and work." She happily gestured towards a plate of fluffy pancakes with a happy face made of chocolate chips on it. Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, mom," she said, sullenly.

"Don't sound too grateful that your mother got up early to make pancakes for her sweet and polite sixteen-year-old, just to get an ungrateful response. You could make your own breakfast you know. Gee, what a concept." Pam said, sarcastically.

"_THANKS_, mom," Charlotte said, emphasizing the thanks and starting digging into her pancakes.

Now it was Pam's turn to roll her eyes as she handed Charlotte the syrup.

"You're welcome, _darling."_

Pam and her daughter always had this kind of sarcastic relationship. Pam was a lot more carefree after she had divorced Roy. That was fifteen years ago. It seemed like an eternity to Pam. It had been even longer since she had seen Jim. Eighteen or so years ago. It seemed longer. She was only forty-four. She wished it had worked with them. She always thought about him. Maybe he looked different. Maybe he acted differently. No, Jim would always be the same. That was how she reassured herself every time.

Eleven years earlier:

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

"_Mommy?" Charlotte asked in her bed. "Mommy, tell me a bedtime story."_

_Pam was almost stunned. Charlotte had never asked to hear a bedtime story before. She was always reading by herself. _

"_Um.."Pam struggled, trying to think of one. "I don't know if I know any great ones, Lotty."_

"_It's okay," Charlotte comforted. "I don't know any stories ether."_

_Pam laughed at this comment and sat at the edge of her bed. _

"_Well, I do know one fairy-tale," Pam said, thinking. _

"_What is it?" Charlotte asked, excitedly._

"_Well...Once upon a time there was a Prince." Pam started._

"_What was his name?" Charlotte asked, already into the story. _

_Pam thought for a moment. "His name was Prince Jim."_

_Charlotte thought for a moment, as if to digest this information and see if she liked the name, and nodded in approval. _

_Pam continued. "Prince Jim was assistant to the jester of the King at Dunder Mifflin. He was sweet to everybody. Even the wishful seamstress, who was dreadfully in love with the prince. Her name was Pam."_

_Charlotte's eyes widened as she realized that Pam was in the story, too. Pam nodded, as if acknowledging that she knew what Lotty was thinking. _

"_One day, he was walking out of the castle when he heard a high-pitched scream. Prince Jim pulled out his sword and ran to the forest, where he saw a distressed damsel. He realized that it was his beloved Pam, trapped by a vicious dragon! Jim slayed the dragon and freed Pam! Prince Jim realized that he loved her. He pulled her into an earth-shattering kiss. They were in love." Pam's expression was wistful. She was caught up in the story too. "They got married and lived happily ever after." _

_Charlotte seemed well satisfied with this ending. Pam forced a smile and kissed her good-night. She turned off the lights in Charlotte's room and closed the door, leaning against it. "Of course," Pam said, defeated. "It is only a fairy-tale"_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

"Mom...? _Mom_?" Charlotte said, waving her hand that was decorated with colorful rings in front of Pam's face.

"Oh, sorry," Pam said, shaking her head to get out of her trance. She had been thinking to that night when she had told Lotty the fairy-tale.

"It's okay, we just have _got_ to leave for school," Charlotte said, pointing to the clock.

"That time, already?! Get in the car, Charlotte, I just have to grab my purse."

Pam hurried to her bedroom and snatched her brown purse next to her bedside table. She searched for her wallet, looking to see if she had her driver's license in there. She was almost caught off-guard by a picture she had put in her wallet years ago. It was a small picture, just perfect to fit in a wallet. It showed Jim laughing at something Pam had said, and Pam smiling. Neither of them had known the picture was being taken, everything was candid. Pam looked away from the photograph.

"Of course," She mumbled. "It's only a fairy-tale."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**So, how did you like it? Read and review please! I am certainly continuing this and I have it all planned out! Yay! **


	2. What is This Feeling?

**Chapter 2 and 1 in the same day?! I know, I never do that. Ever. I usually wait a month and then add another chapter. What can I say? I'm loving writing this story!**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Hey, sport!"

"Dad, do you have to call me that? I'm in eleventh grade now. Call me my _name_. It's Tom, remember? _You_ named me."

"Okie-dokie,Tommy," Jim said, grinning. "So, how was your very first day of eleventh grade?"

"It was great, dad. I saw new things, met new people, went to new classes. My day was new."

"Who'd you meet?" Jim asked, passively.

"Well," Tom said, hesitant to tell his father, but couldn't resist. "I met this girl. She's really nice."

"And pretty," Jim said, turning his full attention to his son.

"Dadddd," Tommy groaned. He knew he shouldn't have told his dad.

"Come on, sport. Just say it," Jim said, ignoring the fact that Tom didn't like being called sport.

"Fine she's very pretty," he said, giving up.

"And hot," Jim added.

Tom shot his dad a face and Jim went back to his football game.

"Yes, yes she's all of that," Tom answered again, to a responding smile from his dad.

"Well, what's she look like?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it very well does."

Tom rolled his eyes and quickly spat out, "She's got wavy brown hair and hazel eyes."

Jim nodded. _He's got good taste._ He was thinking of Pam. How long has it been? _Sixteen years? No, eighteen years? Oh my god, it has been eighteen years. _

It had been ten years since Karen and his divorce. It didn't work out. Karen blamed Pam. Jim blamed Karen. So she packed her bags and left. Tom was six. They hadn't seem her since.

"Well, I'm going to go into my room. Bye Pop." Tom trudged to his room and tossed his backpack to the floor. He quickly turned on his computer and got a piece of paper out of his backpack. A new screen-name to add to his instant message buddy list.

He opened up instant messaging and sat comfortably in his chair. Tom then added her. She was on.

**TommySport91: Hey, Charlotte.DanceACharlotty45: Tom, hey. How was the first day?**

**TommySport91: It was fine. I should be asking you that. A new school and a first day. **

**DanceACharlotty45: It was okay. A little hard. I'm glad I made a friend. **

**TommySport91: Heehee, and friend, being me?**

**DanceACharlotty45: Yes, being you. **

**TommySport91: Why'd you move from New York City back here, to Scranton?**

**DanceACharlotty45: Oh, well it was my mom used to live and she thought it was time for a change. Listen, I've got to go finish homework, but do you think we could maybe hang out sometime?**

**TommySport91: That's be great. Friday afternoon I'm free. You know where the Smoothie Shack is?**

**DanceACharlotty45: Sorry, nope. **

**TommySport91: Well, I don't have a car yet, and I can't use my dad's so I could just have my dad drive me over to your house and we can walk there. You wrote down your address today, and I know it's close to your place. **

**DanceACharlotty45: Cool, I'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye, Tommy. **

**DanceACharlotty45 has signed off.**

Tom thought about it. He loved when she called him Tommy. He hated it when his dad called him that. Isn't it funny how you love when some people say your name and hate it when other people do?

Tom ruffled his golden-brown hair and sighed, happily. _Smooth, Halpert._ _Very smooth._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**I am on a writing spree! I can't stop! I have never been this excited for a story in my life. **

In case you didn't notice, DanceACharlotty is a sort of play on words. She dances, and her mom calls her Lotty. So, she dances a lot hence Lotty. And she DancesACharlotty.


	3. Rats! Foiled Again!

**Previously: **

**DanceACharlotty45 has signed off.**

**Tom thought about it. He loved when she called him Tommy. He hated it when his dad called him that. Isn't it funny how you love when some people say your name and hate it when other people do?**

**Tom ruffled his golden-brown hair and sighed, happily. Smooth, Halpert. Very smooth.**

* * *

Tom was just finishing congratulating himself when the phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered. He noticed that when people answer the phone, they always answer in a different voice than normal. He tried to answer in as much of his usual voice as possible.

"Yeah, hold on one second." He cupped phone in his hand. "Dad! There's someone on the phone for you!"

"Could you be more vague?" Jim asked. He then picked up the receiver. "Hello?" His Dad answered in a more alert voice, with a better air of importance.

Seeing as this was handled, Tom walked to his room and sat down on his bed. The bedsprings squeaked excitedly. He then laid down and sighed. Today was a good day. Today was a really, really good day.

* * *

"Okay, thank you. Yes, I'll deal with it. Thanks again for calling. Bye." Jim hung up the phone in shock. Never had he heard anything so ludicrous in his life, yet it seemed to be true. Forward march he charged to Tom's room, fuming. He knocked on the door and hauled it open, not even waiting for an answer. Tom was lying on his bed, just 'chilling'.

"I just got a call from your principal. She said that you mouthed off to your second period teacher. You got a pink slip. Now I would've asked you if you got into any trouble today, but I thought that would have been the first thing flying out of your mouth. How long were you planning on keeping this from me? And why the hell did you mouth off to your teacher? On the first day?!"

Tommy looked down, nervously. He thought he should get this over with as soon as possible. "Dad, can you drop me off at the Smoothie Shack tomorrow?" he said, in rapid speed.

"Tom, you can forget about going to the Smoothie Shack tomorrow. Or anywhere else for a week," Jim answered, fiercely.

Tom narrowed his eyes, angrily and got off up the bed and into his bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Jim stomped off to Tom's bedroom door and walked into the hall, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

What was he going to do? He had a girl wistfully thinking about tomorrow. Heck, _he_ was wistfully thinking about tomorrow and the Smoothie Shack. Why did he have to mouth off to his teacher? Why? Why not a couple days from now?

Tom slid his back down the cold tile wall and pressed his cheek against the tile. It isn't fair. None of it is.

* * *

God, why had Tommy done that? He had been asking for trouble.

Somewhere in the back of Jim's head he thought, _You did the right thing back there, Jim._

* * *

**AN: Well, the end. I wasn't sure how to end this chapter, but I decided to split up one chapter into two, so the next chapter will be longer. Read and review.**


	4. Dancing Through Life

**God, why had Tommy done that? He had been asking for trouble.**

**Somewhere in the back of Jim's head he thought, You did the right thing back there, Jim.**

* * *

The bell rang at 3:00 PM. It was a Friday.

_What am I going to tell her? She's going to think I'm lame and stupid and countless other synonyms for lame and stupid. And weird. And annoying. And careless._

Tom was debating what to tell Charlotte. His dad had told him to forget about the plans to go to the Smoothie Shack with her today. Ha! How could he ever forget something as exciting as this? He really liked Charlotte. He didn't know the reason why. Maybe it was because of her beautiful hair that, when the light caught it, looked the color of the chestnuts that fall from the trees in the park at winter. Maybe it was the way her soft turquoise eyes felt like they were looking right into his soul as she looked at him. Maybe it was because of her laugh, like a bell that filled his ears and made him warm inside.

Or maybe it was because of her, and her personality as a whole. An honest, humble, sweet person. That was the reason. That, and all of the above.

* * *

Tom waiting patiently outside her 6th period classroom. She always got out late; her teacher liked to keep them extra time. He leaned against the back of the lockers and looked at his watch. _Maybe, if I just run now, I can hide in a hole and never come out and that will solve it. _

The door opened and students came flooding out, complaining about the last class. Then he saw her. Charlotte grinned when she noticed he was waiting for her.

"Hey, you. You didn't have to wait, we'll see each other this afternoon. I know how long my teacher kept us all," she rolled her eyes, playfully. Her smile was infectious; Tom couldn't help himself. He smiled too.

His grin faltered when he realized what he actually waited to say. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He was like a fish, just silently gaping at Charlotte.

"What?" she asked him, looking down to see if something was wrong with her. "What is it?"

"...Well, you, uh, see..." Tom started. "I, um, actually came her to, uh...well, to tell you something." He was wringing his sweaty palms together, hoping she wouldn't notice.

She looked up, concerned. "What? What is it? Tom, whatever it is, you can tell me."

"I, um, I can't--" Tom started.

"Charlotte!" A girl with blonde hair, about the same height as Charlotte walked over, confidently.

"Um, hey Madeline," Charlotte said, glancing at her and then Tom.

"Hey, yourself. Where have you been? The soccer team started tryouts fifteen minutes ago! Weren't you going to try out?" Madeline said, with an air of exasperation.

"Oh no! Gosh, Tom. I'm so sorry, I have to go! Hold that thought until tonight though! I'll see you at five? Okay! Bye!" And without waiting for an answer, she sprinted away with Madeline leaving a very hurt and very frustrated Tom standing in the hallway.

* * *

**AN: I know, short chapter again. I have the next chapter written, so maybe I'll put it up today, too. Read and review. **


	5. Rapunzel, Rapunzel

"**Oh no! Gosh, Tom. I'm so sorry, I have to go! Hold that thought until tonight though! I'll see you at five? Okay! Bye!" And without waiting for an answer, she sprinted away with Madeline leaving a very hurt and very frustrated Tom standing in the hallway.**

* * *

Tom sat at home, staring at the red numbers of his Mickey Mouse alarm clock he had had since he was six. 4:38:59 PM. 4:39:01 PM.

This was getting ridiculous. What in the world was he to do? What was he going to tell Charlotte? 4:42:16 PM.

He knew a way. It wasn't going to be pretty, but he knew a way. He had to do it fast. He had to do it now.

He slipped on his tennis shoes and closed the door, locking it, and leaning against it to survey his room. He slid a CD (his favorite one that he listened to all the time: Boys Like Girls) into his player, waiting for the first song to start. It started and he turned it up extremely loud. Jim wouldn't care. It was the normal thing that Tom did. He supposed he had about an hour before the CD ended. He locked his door and tiptoed over to the window, even though he needn't be so quit because the CD was drowning out all noise. He opened his window and felt the cool air of Scranton on his pale face. He pushed the window up to as far as it would go and silently removed the screen. Then, turning around and slipping into his warm jacket, he sidled out the window and into the bushes that surrounded his first story bedroom.

_That's right, Halpert. Stealth. Agility. _

Leaving the winder ajar, he sprinted away from his house, looking over at it every couple seconds to see if Jim had noticed. He ran down the block and turned the corner, sprinting still.

* * *

Charlotte was in her room from the soccer team tryouts. She had always loved her room. It was light pink with a four poster white bed and a canopy on it. The quilt was patchwork and posters of her favorite television shows, books and movies littered the walls. (Harry Potter posters, Gilmore girl posters, soccer stars, and the Twilight book cover that she took from the book were hanging in every corner of her room, along with her first pair of pointe shoes). Pam knocked on her door quietly and then came in.

"Hey, sweetpea. How'd soccer go?"

"Eh. I could've done better. Not my best today. But still, I think I made the team!" Charlotte said the last couple words higher, in a more excited voice and jumped up and down. Pam took her hands and jumped too, squealing in delight.

After they both calmed down, Charlotte thought this was the best time to ask her mother. "Hey mom? Can I go to a smoothie place this afternoon? One of my friends from school is going to show me around."

"Well, how soon is it? And who is it with?"

"Um, fifteen minutes, and with a boy named Tom. He's really nice," Charlotte smiled, blushing and looking down.

Pam's eyes widened. "Well, sure. I mean, it's too late to cancel now, I guess," she recomposed herself. "Yeah, go and have fun."

"Thanks, mom." After a quick peck on the cheek, she shooed her mom out of her room so she could get changed. She picked out her favorite fall outfit: jeans, a black tank top, and a dark brown blazer. She brushed her hair frantically, peeking at the clock every minute. 4:56:43 PM. She had a whole four minutes to perfect her look. She packed her purse and sat on the bed, waiting. 5:00:36 PM. He was late. Just by a little.

She walked over to the window and looked down. No sign of a car. Walking inside, Charlotte sighed and got out a book, just in case. 5:03:58 PM. She put on her silver watch and walked out to the balcony with her new book. She sat down on her iron-made petite chair, opened the book to the page and took out the bookmark. 5:11:13 PM. He was very late. Eleven minutes! Charlotte started to get angry with him. She took one last look at the street before turning her back to the outside and opening the doors to her bedroom.

"Wait! Charlotte!" A voice rang throughout the street and Charlotte spun around.

A disheveled and panting Tom was rounding the street corner. She looked out at him and grinned.

"Where's the hot rod?" she teased.

"Left it at home with the Porsche I was going to bring. Right next to the Ferrari and Austin Healy." She laughed, making Tom's ears ring with joy. His kind of laugh. He got the the bottom of her balcony, looking up. He glanced at the vines, hugging the white boards that led up the her room on the second story.

"Um," he panted again. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair."

She giggled again. "Why don't I just let you through the front door?"

"Because it's a lot more fun this way. You can shimmy down the vines and we can be on our merry way," Tom said, as if it were obvious.

She turned the knob to her door and stuck her head through. "Mom!" she yelled. "I'm going out, I'll be back in a bit. I have my cell phone!" She turned her head towards Tom again. "Parent taken care of. Let's go!" She secured her purse against her shoulder and put one leg over the balcony railing, then the other. She grabbed the vines and shimmed down the wall.

"Smooth, Beesly. Like always," Tom complimented.

"Thanks, Halpert."

Tom put his hand on the small of her back and walked with her to the Smoothie Shack.

* * *

**Okay, I know, another uneventful chapter. He snuck out! Bad Tom. By the way, all those things on Charlotte's walls reflect what I like and enjoy. Except soccer, because I can't play soccer to save my life. I do do pointe though. And I like BLG, like Tom. **


	6. Busted

**Previously:**

**Tom put his hand on the small of her back and walked with her to the Smoothie Shack.**

* * *

"So, Lotty, what will it be?" They were staring, awestruck, at the wide selection of smoothie types to choose from.

"You know, Halpert, if I stayed here and sampled everything I wouldn't even need a smoothie anymore!" Charlotte exclaimed, giggling.

"I do that in the ice cream parlor down the street..." Tom trailed off, faking a guilty look.

"You do not!" Charlotte playfully punched Tom in the arm, and he rubbed the spot where she punched him, pretending to look hurt.

"Hey, it's not my fault they let you sample every flavor. And besides, I was kidding, I'm not that tacky."

"Oh, yes. You are." she teased. She looked down at the floor and then back at him and blushed. There was a certain feeling that Tom got with her. Like he had known her for years, not days.

"So, I ask again: What will your flavor choice be?"

"Oh, I don't know. Whatever you are getting." The cashier stood looking at them, an annoyed but bemused expression on her face. She glanced in back of them at the growing line and shot a pointed look at Charlotte. Tom glanced backwards, people giving them impatient looks.

"Well, Tommy, we have to decide!" she cried out when Tom just stood there, trying to figure out what he would have. This extensive indecisiveness continued.

Meanwhile...

* * *

"Tom? Tom?" Jim knocked on Tom's door, hesitantly. "Tom, I'm sorry for not letting you go today. I know how much you wanted to go with that girl to the Smoothie Shack and I feel horrible for not letting you go. If you would just turn your music down and let me talk to you," He said, loudly. When Tom didn't respond, he turned to doorknob, only to find out that it didn't open. He jiggled it again, and sighed, pursing his lips._ If that's the way it's going to be._

Tom reached in his pocket and wrapped his fingers around a paper clip. He carefully unraveled it, bending the metal. With exact precision, in a way that you would only know if you had done it before, he stuck the metal strip into the door lock and heard a reassuring _click_. He was in.

He opened the door, anxiously and peered inside. No Tom. Jim searched his room, in his closet, in his bathroom, and oddly enough, under his desk. It was only then did he realize that Tom was truly not in the house. He spotted the window open, giving the room a chilly breeze. No way. Tom had snuck out. Jim angrily slammed the window closed. He strode out of the room and grabbed his keys. There was only one place he would be at this time, on this day. Tom was so busted.

* * *

"I'll have a Merry Berry smoothie," Charlotte said sweetly, finally making up her mind. Tom sighed in relief.

"Make that two, please." He said, equally innocent to the cashier. The cashier rolled her eyes and called over her shoulder the two orders. Tom payed and sat at a table, waiting for their smoothies.

Suddenly an angry customer stormed into the store. He looked around furiously and finally spotted his prey.

All the while, Tom had been shrinking in his chair, his brow furrowed. "Oh, no," he muttered, warily.

Jim walked over to them, livid. Charlotte looked from Jim to Tom and Tom to Jim, noticing similarities.

"Dad." Tom said, barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, yeah, save it buddy. I'm sorry," he directed his attention to Charlotte. She looked familiar. He couldn't quite place it. "He didn't tell you that I wouldn't let him come today because he mouthed off to his teacher? Well, he snuck out," Jim spat out. He had to admit, he felt pretty bad about being so harsh. They were kids after all. And heaven knows he did exactly this type of thing when he was a teenager. But, sometimes he had to play the mean dad card. Too bad they had already paid for their smoothies.

Jim gently tapped unresponsive Tom and he silently followed Jim outside, head down, not daring to make eye contact with Charlotte. Charlotte trailed behind, looking confused, bewildered, and disappointed.

"I can take you home, if you want me to," Jim offered.

Charlotte nodded and followed Tom in the back seat of Jim's scarlet car. Tom kept shooting Charlotte apologizing looks, looks that said: I-tried-to-tell-you-what-was-wrong-but-your-friend-interrupted-me!

Charlotte shyly told Jim the directions to her house, saying no more than the bare minimum. They rode the rest of the way to Charlotte's house, the car so silent you could hear a pin drop. Finally, after what seemed like hours stuck in heavy silence, they pulled up to Charlottes tudor.

"Um," Charlotte started. "Thanks for driving me home, Mr. Halpert."

"It was nothing," Jim said, giving her a regretful look. "I'm sorry I ruined your afternoon." Jim looked down, ashamed. Charlotte sighed and he looked up, as did Tom.

"It's okay." Jim parked the car and he, Tom and Charlotte walked the path to her house, the only noise that could be heard were the tapping of footsteps on the walkway.

Charlotte tried opening the door, but found it locked.

"Heh, I forgot my key." She rang the doorbell a couple of times. "Mom! It's me, open up please!"

"Coming, coming, patience is a virtue!" A voice that Jim had gotten accustomed to rang through his hears. No. It couldn't be. Jim shook his head, ruefully not wanting to ever get his hopes up. He had trained himself not to get his hope up high.

The door opened up and a beautiful women with wavy chestnut hair a hazel eyes stared up at Jim, shocked.

Jim's heart stopped. His eyes locked with a pair of eyes he thought he would never see again. When he finally remembered to breath, he said one word.

"Pam."

* * *

**AN: I kind of liked this chapter, kind of not. Note to you all: I was really tired when writing this, so sorry for the lack of detail at parts. And the short length. I tried my best. **


	7. Shell Shocked

**Jim's heart stopped. His eyes locked with a pair of eyes he thought he would never see again. When he finally remembered to breath, he said one word.**

"**Pam."**

* * *

Pam's eyes widened significantly. She took all of him in. His always small feet, his muscular chest, and then his light brownish-greenish eyes. He was perfect.

"Oh my god, Jim," Pam laughed and she threw her arms around him, savoring his sweet scent. Her heart swelled with happiness right then and there.

Jim's arms automatically found their way around Pam's waist. His breath came out in short gasps and he grinned. He squeezed her tighter, never wanting to let go. Pam's eyes filled with tears that threatened to fall. Jim let out a triumphant laugh. Pam let go and looked with watery eyes into Jim's eyes still amazed. Her awe quickly turned into awkwardness and she averted her eyes. He had had a kid. He was married. It didn't matter that she wasn't with Roy. He was with Karen. She surveyed Tom and noticed the resemblance between him and Karen. Tears welled up her eyes again, for a different reason. He was back. But he couldn't be with her.

Jim noticed her awkwardness and looked down also. She had a kid. With Roy. She was married to Roy. Oh god, she was married. _Well, what did you expect Halpert? Someone as great as Pam is obviously still together with someone. _

All the while, Tom and Charlotte looked at their parents as if they were mental.

"Is there something we're missing?" Charlotte asked, a bemused expression on her face.

Pam's eyes softened at her daughter's voice and motioned for them to come inside.

"We'll tell you about it when we get inside," Pam answered in a shaky voice. Her breath caught in her throat, she was trying to control herself. She blinked back tears and opened to door wider to let her daughter, old crush, and his son inside.

They were sitting on the squashy couches of the somewhat spacious home. Pam had gotten glasses of water for all of them. Tom was still looking at his dad with a weirded-out expression. Pam and Jim had just told them the entire story of where they used to work, how they knew each other, and other details. Every detail except one. That they were both avoiding. That they used to love each other. Jim had oddly noticed that they was no significant other roaming around the house. Charlotte was shocked and Tom was humming _'It's A Small World.'_

"Tom, as lovely as that song may be and how fitting it is to this time and place, I would kindly like to demand that you please stop singing it," Jim was as patient as he could be with his son, who was singing Disney tunes. Jim had always hated that ride: It's A Small World. The dancing dolls dressed up as different people from different parts of the world creeped him out.

"So, you two know each other? From _work_? The same office my mom used to work at?" Tom asked, awestruck. When Pam heard the word _mom_, she felt like a puppeteer was tugging at her heartstrings.

"And the same office my _dad_ used to work at?" Charlotte inquired, eyes wide. When Jim heard the word dad, he felt a pang of jealousy and dejection. Pam slowly nodded her head and turned to look at Jim, who was sitting next to her. He had been staring at her, and she caught his eyes boring into her. They both quickly looked away, blushing furiously. Tom cocked one eyebrow up at his dad's strange behavior and Charlotte looked at him and shrugged.

"Jim, may I talk to you in the other room for a second?" Pam asked, still not meeting his eyes. Jim nodded, then remembered that she wasn't looking at him and uttered a simple "Sure." He felt horrible that she wasn't looking at him. Was he that bad to look at? Was he being rude? He suddenly felt bad for almost letting himself in.

"Pam, I'm sorry for--" He started.

"Shh, shh," she whispered. Jim shuddered at her whisper, a chill ran down his spine that had nothing to do with the temperature of the room. The kids were still watching, the two parents, looking from them to each other.

Jim looked at Tom, nodding his head as if to say: 'I'll be gone for a while, so you two lovebirds behave.' Tom knew that look and smirked. Jim glanced pointedly at Tom again, wanting to make Tom believe that he meant it. Tom sighed and nodded his head in defeat.

Pam grabbed Jim's wrist, pulling him into the another room. An wave of electric shock was sent between them and they pulled apart, alarmed. Pam suddenly felt incredibly embarrassed that she had held his wrist and wrung her hands nervously.

Meanwhile...

* * *

Tom and Charlotte were looking at each other's eyes, not saying a word. Silence was the answer, and they both enjoyed each other's company. They both leaned in cautiously, scared of what the other might think or do. Tom's lips met Charlotte's. Tom opened his eyes briefly to see if either of his parents were in the same room, or spying on him. Relief flooded him when he didn't see either of them. Charlotte wrapped her arms around Tom's neck, playing with his hair. Neither of them had any idea what was going on in the next room.

* * *

Pam had sat Jim down on a wooden chair, and she was pacing. She was nervous, but she didn't know why. _Gosh, I haven't seen him in years and all I can do is pace. _

Jim was watching Pam with amusement. He had missed her more than he had missed anything in his entire life. More than he had missed his puppy that ran away when he was four. More than he had missed his best friend that moved in 6th grade. More than he had missed anything at all. He stared at her, entranced. Only then did Pam realize he was, in a sense, checking her out.

Her cheeks flushed a deep scarlet. "Jim," she said, embarrassed again. "Please stop that." Jim averted his eyes, feeling guilty. His eyes wandered to her again.

"What are you doing?" he asked pleasantly, a trace of a smile playing on his lips. Pam closed her eyes for a moment, repeating his words over and over in her head, making a memory. She had longed to hear that voice forever and if this was the last time she would see him for a long time, then she had to remember it.

Jim stood up, bravely and put his hand on her elbow, uncrossing her arms from her chest. He ignored to electricity that coursed through them both. He had decided to ask the question that was burning through his skull since the very second he had stepped into her house.

"Jim, I don't--"

"Are you with someone right now? Are you married?" Jim cut off, his voice deep with curiosity.

Pam was taken aback. "What?" she asked, shaking her head. "Um, no, neither, but what--"

"Good, because otherwise, I wouldn't be doing this." Jim murmured. He forcefully embraced Pam, kissing her with all the passion he had. Pam stood there, shell shocked until she gave in gratefully. They both kept their eyes closed, waiting for reality to wake them up. This kiss was intense, full of the fire they had both held in for too long. Pam wrapped her arms around Jim's neck, kissing him with every ounce of enthusiasm she had. Sparks flew as Jim snaked his arms around her petite waist and lifted her effortlessly into the air. When they couldn't ignore the need for oxygen any longer, they broke apart, Jim grinning goofily, foreheads together. Pam suddenly untangeled her arms from Jim's warm embrace. She backed away, fear written on every line of her face.

"Jim, I c-can't do this," she sobbed and ran from the room, leaving Jim standing in an empty room with an equally empty heart.

* * *

**AN: I hoped you liked this chapter, because I had a blast writing the kiss! **


	8. Tears and Trouble

**Pam suddenly untangled her arms from Jim's warm embrace. She backed away, fear written on every line of her face.**

"**Jim, I c-can't do this," she sobbed and ran from the room, leaving Jim standing in an empty room with an equally empty heart.**

* * *

Charlotte broke away from Tom, grinning. "Hmm...that was nice," she said, casually.

"Yes it was, do you think we could do it again sometime?" Tom replied, equally as nonchalant. Charlotte let out a girly giggle and gave Tom another peck on the lips.

"I've got to go. I can't imagine what is taking so long in there," Charlotte said, referring to her mom and Jim's conversation in the other room.

Tom raised his eyebrows and false suspicion. "Maybe a little hanky-panky is going on in the sitting room." He gestured to the room where Charlotte just referred to.

"Ew, Tommy. You know what? No," she frowned, furrowing her eyebrow in mock disgust. She rose from the couch and made to walk out of the room when a strong hand around her wrist stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tommy teased, pulling her back on the couch.

"Well I was going to see what my mom and your dad were doing, but since you seem to need all my attention now it will just have to wait." She sighed sarcastically. "The world doesn't revolve around you, you know?"

"I may be aware of that, but I just don't care," he simply replied. Charlotte giggled again and leaned in, kissing him once more.

* * *

Pam was running. To where she was going, she didn't know. She had taken off through the back door, leaving Jim in the sitting room, bewildered. A wave of guilt washed over her. It was not polite or courteous to leave after your old crush just kissed you. Especially since it was Jim. At this point, she didn't even care if she was polite or not. She knew it wasn't Jim's fault. He probably felt confused and hurt that she had left so suddenly. She mentally cursed herself, reminding herself to apologize later, when she had pulled herself together.

The tears were streaming down her face as she ran down the street. Finally she made it to the park a couple blocks down where she could be alone. It had rained that evening, while they were all in the house, making the playground soaking wet. She hesitantly wrapped her hand around the cold, wet metal and climbed her way up the bars, onto the bridge. The air smelt fresh and damp like only the rain could make it. It was chilly out and Pam shuddered from the cold, rubbing her arms in an attempt to warm them up. She felt her wet tear-stains grow icy in the chilly air and she touched her hand to her cheek. She had been running and her face was numb from the harsh winter weather. Her fingers lightly stroked under eyes hazel eyes, wanting the tears to stop, and fast. She quickly searched for a spot where she could sit without getting soggy. Her eyes locked with one of her favorite childhood hideouts: the tunnel.

She was shaking by the time she got to the tunnel as she blindly made her way in. She felt a slight static shock from entering the yellow plastic tunnel, but it was a bit warmer in here. Her petite arms found their way around her knees as she squeezed herself in a ball, hugging herself. Why did he have to show up? Why? It made things so complicated. As if they weren't already. She shivered and buried her head in her knees tiredly.

A shock ran down her body when she felt an arm wrap around her small shoulders. She jumped and looked up to see Jim, a look of uncertainty on his handsome face. She started to cry harder, the silent tears cascading down her already wet face.

"Shh, shh..." he whispered, and continued to whisper sweet nothings into her ear. Anything to reassure her. Although he was slightly hurt that she had run off, he had to comfort her.

They were squished inside the tiny tunnel, Pam's head resting on Jim's shoulder. Jim absentmindedly played with a stray curl of her hair, running his fingers through it. Pam closed her eyes contentedly when she finally calmed down.

He was waiting patiently for her to tell him what was wrong. Just waiting. A heavy silence overtook them as their hearts harmonized as one. Pam was warm now, from Jim repeatedly rubbing her arm while still wrapped around her. She fit so perfectly in his arms, it was meant to be. Their steady breathing and his sweet scent was intoxicating and she felt like she wanted to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

"Pam?" Jim asked, cautiously. He didn't want a her to run off again. "You can tell me if something is wrong. You know that, right?" Pam squeezed her eyes shut as a new wave of tears threatened to fall.

"Yeah, Jim. I know."

Jim waited to hear her explanation, but it never came. She desperately wished he would drop this subject and move on.

"Pam?" Jim inquired again. Pam took a deep breath.

"Hmm?" she mumbled, her lips pressed tightly together,

"Why did you run off? Why?" His curiosity got the better of him and he gently shrugged his shoulder so that Pam was sitting up. He maneuvered himself to face Pam, so that he was leaning on one side of the tunnel and Pam was leaning on the other. They were facing each other, knees touching, sending that newfound electricity throughout their bodies. She averted her eyes and bit her lip to stop the tears from flowing down.

"Please Jim. I don't want to talk about it," she whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear.

He put his hand under her chin, making her look at him. "Pam. Please tell me what is wrong. I lost you before to Roy. I'm not going to lose you again."

Pam took a shaky breath to steady herself. "I promise with all my heart that I will tell you when the time comes. Just not now. Please, Jim. Please," she pleaded, her voice cracking on the last word.

"Pam why did you run off like that though?" He was starting to get frustrated. She ran off from him and she just expected him to be alright? She told him she couldn't do it and expected him to be okay?

She didn't answer but looked down, taking an extreme fascination with a crack in the plastic.

"Pam-" he started.

"No, Jim. No," she said more forcefully. Jim didn't say a word but crawled out of the tunnel, heartbroken. She wouldn't tell him what was wrong. Why?

* * *

When Jim finally got home it was nearly midnight. He felt horrible for leaving Charlotte and Tom all alone, but he was sure they were fine.

_Yeah, fine alright. Probably giddy with joy that the parents are gone,_ He thought bitterly.

He quietly creaked open the back door and walked into the living room. His eyes bugged out of his head to see Charlotte and Tom horizontal on the couch, in the middle of a heated make-out session.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed that both teens were still fully clothed. The relief he felt was obviously short-lived and he cleared his throat loudly.

Tom and Charlotte jumped apart, blushing madly. "Hey, _sport_ what are you doing?" Jim asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I...um...well," Tom stuttered, still beet red.

Charlotte fidgeted and sprung up from the coach, nervously wringing her hands. She swallowed loudly and cleared her throat. "Erm...hi Mr. Halpert...um...I've got to go to my room, to uhh...go to sleep now...bye," she sprinted upstairs, not daring to look back.

Jim was glaring at Tom, a furious expression written on his face. "Get in the car, _sport_," He spat.

Tom bit his lower lip anxiously and looked down. He swiftly got up from the couch and speed-walked to the car. Jim fumed behind him. He would not have wanted to be Tom right now. He was still a bit angry from his mini dispute with Pam, and now he was doubly angry with Tommy.

_What a day today was. What a day, _He thought, shaking his head from the irony.

* * *

**AN: Oh my gosh, I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever! Forgive me, please! I made this chapter extra long. I was going to stop after Pam goes to see Jim, but I couldn't bear to make you readers read so little. Again, sorry for the long wait, but you got a longer chapter! **

**P.S.: For all you that watch Gilmore Girls, (I don't know if many of you do) I got the idea with Tom and Charlotte from the episode with Rory and Jess upstairs in Luke's apartment while Lorelai goes to check on them. **


	9. Shrute Bucks

_Previously: Tom bit his lower lip anxiously and looked down. He swiftly got up from the couch and speed-walked to the car. Jim fumed behind him. He would not have wanted to be Tom right now. He was still a bit angry from his mini dispute with Pam, and now he was doubly angry with Tommy._

_What a day today was. What a day, He thought, shaking his head from the irony._

* * *

The car ride home was silent. You could have dropped a pin and heard it's high thud as it hit the dashboard, it was so quiet in there. Tom had chosen to sit in the backseat, as he was partial in keeping as much distance as possible between his fuming dad and himself. He bit his lower lip anxiously, knowing that whatever blow-up Jim was about to have was going to be good.

Jim's eyes focused on the road ahead. The streetlights had come on a couple hours ago, brightly illuminating the streets as the light bounced off the wet asphalt. A thousand thoughts raced through his mind. Tom, kissing, Pam, Roy, Roy, ignorant Roy, Charlotte, Tom,_ making out_.

"Hey dad?" Tom's voice was barely above a whisper. He glanced at Jim in the mirror and then averted his eyes when he saw that Jim was looking at him.

Jim sighed, heavily. "Yes, sport?"

"I'm sorry," Tom choked out, his eyes darting around the car unconsciously looking for an escape.

Jim's temper flared and he pulled to the side of the road, knowing that he was going to get in an accident if he started to yell.

"Tom, I have to ask you one question. What were you doing back there? Trying to get to know her?!"

"Go, dad, you're maniacal-"

"I'm maniacal?!" Jim spat out, anger coursing through his veins. "You're the one whom I found horizontal on the couch, buddy, not me!"

"Didn't you ever do what I did just then? Weren't you ever a teenager?" Tom said, equally as angry. "Didn't you ever make mistakes?"

Jim silenced and immediately and put the car in Drive. He got back on the road and drove the rest of the way as silent as it was before he had burst. Tom was slightly appalled at his father's lack of anger, but took it thankfully.

"Here we are. Our humble abode," Jim muttered as he pulled the keys out of the ignition. As soon as the car stopped, Tom frantically climbed out of it and ran to the front door. He pulled his key out of his pocket and hastily opened the front door, slamming it behind him. Jim sighed and opened it up again so he could go in.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Jim's heart was completely and utterly broken. It felt as if it had been ripped in half and stomped on. And let me tell you, that is not a pleasant feeling. His eyes filled with tears as he snuggled closer to his pillow. He was watching the clock, counting the minutes until he had to get up. He had not slept a wink yet, and was wide awake.

6:00 AM

His alarm clock made a low buzzing noise and he gently tapped it off. One sleepless night gone. His hand found it's way to the radio and turned it on.

_Good morning, Scranton, Pennsylvania! Lovely weather today, we'll be seeing some clear skies. And here's a requested song, All My Loving, by the infamous band, The Beatles!_

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you,_

_Tomorrow I'll miss you;_

_Remember I'll always be true._

_And then while I'm away,_

_I'll write home every day,_

_And I'll send all my loving to you._

_I'll pretend that I'm kissing_

_the lips I am missing_

_And hope that my dreams will come true._

_And then while I'm away,_

_I'll write home every day,_

_And I'll send all my loving to you._

_All my loving I will send to you._

_All my loving, darling I'll be true._

Jim couldn't take it anymore. Whoever wrote that song had quite obviously never experienced heartbreak like he had. He groaned and slammed the radio off, forcing himself out of his warm bed. A couple minutes later he was dressed in his Saturday whatever clothes which consisted of jeans and a light green sweater, which he rolled up halfway. After combing his hair, he went down the hall to the kitchen.

_Ding-dong._

Jim bugged his eyes out and looked at the clock. 7:01 AM. Who would be coming that early? He shook his head and made his way to the front door. What was coming next, he was not prepared for.

Dwight Shrute was standing on Jim's front doorstep, a package of blank printer paper in hand with the logo Shrute Bucks on it. Dwight's eyes widened slightly.

"Jim Halpert?" he whispered, in awe. Jim nodded and then grinned.

"Oh my god, Dwight. Hey, buddy, how are you?" Jim laughed and shook Dwight's hand. Dwight's eyes filled with unexpected tears. He grimaced in pleasure and pulled Jim into a bear hug.

"Jim Halpert. I thought I would go years and never see you again. Fact: I said before that I would not miss you if you left. But I take it back. Oh, Jim." Dwight sobbed into Jim's shirt and dropped his papers, still hugging him.

If it was possible for Jim's eyes to widen more, they would have. He softly pushed Dwight back a little. "Hey, hey. Don't cry."

Dwight slightly resembled a very ugly baby, crying there, tugging at Jim's shirt helplessly. Jim softly removed Dwight's fists from his sweater and let them hanging at Dwight's side. Dwight moaned and wiped away a stray tear. He quickly collected himself and became the old factual Dwight in seconds.

"So, Halpert," he flicked his head, imitating Jim. "What do you do nowadays?" Jim laughed at this imitation and quoted Dwight.

"Imitation is the best form of flattery, so I thank you," Jim said, trying to pull of a Dwight impression. Dwight obviously didn't find this as amusing as Jim did and he stopped his 'Jim' facade instantly.

"Well?" Dwight droned.

"Um..." he stalled. "I'm actually in advertising right now-"

"Really?" Dwight cut off, clearly intrigued by this.

"Um, yeah. I produce and direct commercials, small independent films, that sort of stuff," Jim finished proudly. When he was a kid he always wanted to be a director of big productions. Maybe someday. He was finally working up to it.

"Ah, that is very appreciable." Dwight waited a little bit, tapping his foot. Jim raised his eyebrows, knowing that Dwight wanted him to ask him what he did as a job.

"Hey, Dwight?" Dwight nodded. "What do you do for a job now?"

Dwight grinned and jumped in on the topic. "Well, I am so glad you asked. I am now operator and boss of my own paper company called Shrute Bucks." He excitedly reached down to grab the package of papers he dropped earlier. "It's a very successful paper company in downtown Scranton."

Jim raised his shoulders. "I've never heard of it..." he trailed off, deliberately knowing he was starting trouble.

Dwight pursed his lips. As quick as you could say "Battlestar Galactica" Dwight changed the subject. "Well, I was just coming door to door to sell paper. See, that's the personalized service you get at Shrute Bucks. It's just like Dunder Mifflin us-used to b-be." Dwight had broken down again, tears welling up in his eyes.

Ever since Dunder Mifflin Scranton had closed down, Dwight was a little sensitive about the topic. He loved Dunder Mifflin like a son and when it closed he was heartbroken.

"Hey, hey," Jim muttered again, patting Dwight's shoulder. "It's okay. I bet Shrute Bucks will be just as great or even better."

Dwight uttered something incoherent between tears and pulled Jim into a hug again. Jim hugged him back and peered around his old coworker's spine, looking to see if anyone was on the street. His throat constricted as he saw Pam, clad in pajamas, running straight towards his house. He immediately extracted himself from Dwight's hold and looked down.

Pam sprinted up to Jim and looked down at her feet also, her hands fiddling with a lose string on her flannel pink pajamas. Her chest was heaving from having run so far and tears pricked her eyes.

"Jim-" Pam said at the same time that Jim said "Pam-" They both blushed and looked at each other.

"Pam," Dwight breathed and he gave Pam a hug. Pam pulled back and looked at who was hugging her.

"Oh my god, Dwight!" She squealed. Jim shrugged his shoulders as Pam stared at him from the hug, grinning slightly.

"Wow, lots of hugs today," Jim observed.

"I'm sorry, Dwight. I didn't see you!" Pam freed herself from Dwight's hold and looked back at Jim.

"Go ahead to what you where saying," Dwight said, after he had wiped his tears.

"Well, Jim-" Pam started before she was rudely cut off again.

"Dwightster! What's taking so long, buddy?" A way too familiar voice echoed out of Dwight's car. A fairly short man stepped out and straightened his tie. He kept his head down to avoid the sun getting in his eyes, but strolled down Jim's pathway. He finally made it to the group and looked up into a couple of shocked faces.

"Jim?"

"Pam?"

"Dwight?"

"_Michael?!_"

* * *

_AN: Haha, there you go. Dwight and Michael! Yay! And if you are wondering who is saying the names at the bottom: Jim and Pam say Michael, Michael says Jim, Pam, and Dwight (he says Dwight for clarification that they really are Jim and Pam) and Dwight says nothing, but stands there, beaming. Sorry for the long wait, guys, but I made it extra long and special! Tell me what you thought!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Office or All My Loving by The Beatles._


	10. A Little Note

I'm sorry to say:

This, and all of my other stories will be put on a temporary hiatus. I know I don't update often, but I will be updating less often.

Finals are approaching and I need to focus on more important things.

Although I won't be updating as much as I did (which wasn't very often), I will still be checking my mail for messages and responding to reviews and PMs, etc.

I've been wanting to do this for quite a while now.

Thanks for all of your understanding. And it doesn't mean that if I don't have an extra couple hours on the weekend I won't update.

And I know I will lose readers because of my lack of updates. At this point, I couldn't care less. I love my readers and I love that you read my stories and that you review them. But, the problem is, I can't update as much as all of you would like. And it's frustrating for a writer to know that she can't update every weekend like she should. It's aggravating to know that people, actual people, are reading your stories and that you don't have a lot of time to update so those actual people can read them. I just sincerely hope that you will still have interest in the story after the long wait.

And I really appreciate everyone who has read my stories. You don't know how much that means to me. Well, it means a whole lot, I tell you.

The stories that I probably will be updating the quickest:

**To Find Love Again**

**Only a FairyTale**

**In The City of Love**

**Blue Skies Ahead**

I'm sorry. I really am. I apologize especially to the people who have read the stories that I update the least. Like The Irony of Vacation, or Only a Fairytale.

I truly hope that people still read the stories. I'm sorry for not updating, for keeping you waiting, and I'm sorry for the hiatus. I also apologize to those people whom I PM regularly. I know it takes me weeks to PM you back. I'm so horrible about those types of things. I put them in a special file so I remember to message you back, but then I forget I have the file!

Anyways...

Thanks for reading. :D

And maybe I will have an inspiration to write a oneshot. You never know.

I will update again.

Just not anytime soon.

Thanks, and farewell for now,

Moony x


End file.
